A wafer-level chip size packaging (WL-CSP) technology in which a semiconductor substrate, which includes an image pickup element and a penetrating electrode, and a light-transmission support substrate are fixed together using an adhesive so as to form a space above the image pickup element is known as a technology used for image pickup devices (see PTL 1 and PTL 2). In the existing circumstances, only relatively small-sized image pickup devices, that is, image sensors, adopting WL-CSP to be used for cellular phones or the like are available. The image pickup devices disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2 have a configuration in which the thickness of a semiconductor substrate below a space when viewed from a light-transmission support substrate is greater than the thickness of the semiconductor substrate below an adhesive.